Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-101.127.151.182-20140902155242/@comment-174.49.199.59-20140907042116
I suppose a good reason people ship them is that aside from Tatsuya, Masaki is the only guy Miyuki has spoken to on a lenghtier occassion. She doesn't seem to hate the guy, sure he's not Tatsuya but I don't see her as being repulsed by him as some people make it out to be. I don't find his character to be arrogant at all, if you actually read Volume 5 and Yokohama you'll see that Masaki is actually a kind person who genuinely helps others, he doesn't use his "superiority complex" to bask in his own power glory, he actually uses it to save people. You can tell he cares about both George and Akane even though his sibling relationship is vastly different from Tatsuya and Miyuki. George comments that behind his smile and smugness, he sees a lot of loneliness. I think that's sort of a comment on most of the clan children, they are all vastly talented and above others, but that also makes them unreachable and ostracized even though they are deemed "cool." Masaki's peers seem terrified of his magic after Yokohama and people just avoid him. Not sure if people here don't read the LNs or just have not read Volume 13, but Masaki helps out Tatsuya with intelligence when nobody else bothered. They have a sort of quiet understanding and appreciation for each other even though they are rivals. I think Tatsuya feels he can at least relate to the guy, nobody else was out there battling people at age 13 like they were. Their background and family life is completely different, it's hard to compare a guy without emotions and who underwent hell training to someone who is emotive and comes from a loving, doting family. I don't think people realize they are supposed to be character foils. It's not Masaki's fault that he's more attracted to Miyuki than other girls despite his own harem. I think part of the reason he does like her is specifically because she's not running after him like the rest. You have to wonder how many of said fangirls even like the clan kids for them and not their status. He probably thinks with Miyuki he'd be able to just be himself around her or something to that extent. I find the situation a bit sad because if anything Masaki x Miyuki is just a way of the author showing how love is impossible to achieve for anyone in the ten clans. Everything is all arranged marriages, very little happiness. I guess another reason people ship them is that if there ever was an event where Tatsuya wasn't around and Miyuki was in danger, Masaki would without a doubt help her. He's a good person to be friends with at least, he's more competent than most of Tatsuya's inner circle and Tatsuya doesn't have to babysit him. Masaki also isn't blind, he can tell Miyuki is a hopeless cause. He has said on numerous occassions to George, it's not like he sees her a lot and he's surprisingly shy around her. He just tries to talk to her, Miyuki is always extra polite to him. It's not like she has ever been nasty to him or told him go away. I guess I'm one of the few who feels bad for the guy, he hasn't done anything wrong asidr from pick the worst first love. That's my opinion on it anyway. Both him and Miyuki are immature about life so in that sense their interaction is rather naive and innocent.